


How Bad?

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Professor Kink, Professor Sam Winchester, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader sends her professor a slew of dirty pics and she has some demands in return.





	How Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 10/14/16.

Sam’s phone lit up in front of him on the table. He reached out to it, trying to not draw attention to himself. He was in a faculty meeting and no matter how boring it was, being on your phone was still rude.

It was from Y/N.

Shifting to hide his phone from Dean beside him and Castiel on the other side, Sam unlocked his phone and opened the message. His eyes widened and he quickly closed it, refraining from dropping it in his scramble.

Dean shot him a look and Sam forced a small, uncomfortable smile.

She had sent him a picture of rockabilly lingerie laying on her bed. Garters and all.

All he wanted was this meeting to be over.

Luckily he only had to wait for another fifteen minutes before they were dismissed by their college dean. He practically shot out of his seat.

“Um, Sam?” Cas asked confused as Sam grabbed his things quickly.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go,” Sam apologized.

Dean and Cas exchanged confused looks as Sam began walking away at a quick pace. “Are you not going out for wings with us then?”

Sam turned briefly, walking backwards a few steps, not wanting to break his stride completely. “Rain check?”

Running his eyes over Sam, Dean finally nodded, “Right, rain check.”

Sam gave him the thumbs up and turned around again, resuming his quick pace.

When he got back to his office, he closed his door behind him. He threw his notebook onto his desk and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. There were new texts from her.

_I’m ready for you._

_Are you ignoring me, professor?_

Sam looked at the picture again. The lingerie was sexy as hell. He was a sucker for rockabilly fashion and she knew it. She would come to class some days dressed in retro and she did it to drive him wild.

He quickly responded.  _No, meeting._

What was she going on about? Did she want to meet him? He went around gathering up his coat and briefcase.

His phone buzzed.

A photo of her cleavage in a v neck.

_Do you want to meet me somewhere?_  He asked.

_No_ , she texted back.

He furrowed his brow, hesitating. What?

_I’m confused_ , he responded honestly.

Another photo. Her clothes on the ground.  _I want you to go home and text me when you get there._

Sam didn’t look at people as he passed, moving to his car as swiftly as he could.

As soon as he was home, he locked the front door behind him, tossing his coat and briefcase aside. He moved towards his bedroom, pushing his hair away from his face. A habit that was amplified when he was nervous or anxious.

_I’m here._

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he waited for her to respond.

A close up. He couldn’t tell if she was wearing the lingerie yet. She was biting down on a riding crop, winking. Her makeup was amazing. He wanted to take her, ruining it in the midst of a good fucking.

_You want some pics of me in the lingerie?_

_Yes._

_How bad?_

_Really fucking bad, baby._

_You gotta do something for me._

_What?_

_I want you to touch yourself, Professor Winchester._

That wasn’t going to be a problem. He had already planned on doing that. But the fact that she was demanding he do it made him tremble.

Before he could respond, he received another text from her.

_Show me when you’ve finished. Cum for me._

His heart hammered, the blood rushing south. This was hot.

_If you’re in that lingerie, you know I am going to._

_;)_

Quickly taking off his pants and shirt, Sam watched his phone anxiously, waiting for the next picture to come. He grabbed his bottle of lube from his bedside table drawer. Sitting down on the bed, he stretched out making himself comfortable just as his phone buzzed.

Freeing himself from his boxers, he put lube in his hand, beginning to coat his quickly hardening dick.

She was wearing it now.

Sam’s hand moved up and down his length, groaning slightly, staring at the picture. She looked amazing, her lips slightly parted. Her body looked amazing wrapped up in the lace and chemise. He imagined tearing it, his lips trailing up her newly exposed skin.

She was laying on the bed, her legs up in the air, ankles wrapped. A perfect position for him to take her in.

He chuckled happily, stroking himself quicker. He was happy he had bought her that phone tripod for her birthday earlier that year. It was being put to good use.

Another picture. A picture of her with one of her legs in the air as she undid the garter on that leg. Her eyes were piercing through him.

“Undress for me, baby,” he husked to himself, increasing the pressure on his dick. His eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure, thinking about her. He wanted to remove her panties with his teeth and kiss in between her thighs.

His phone buzzed.

She had taken her bra off, her back to the camera.

Sam had begun rutting his hips in the motion with his hand, his dick leaking precum. His breathing had become shallow as he worked himself up. His mind wandering to thinking of her lips wrapping around the head of his cock as he worked his shaft.

She had an amazing mouth and knew the tricks that made him shiver, causing him to wrap his hand up in her hair as she worked. He imagined her tongue trailing across the tip.

A loud moan left his mouth.

“Fuck,” he grunted seeing the next picture.

Her on her hands and knees, her breasts exposed, wearing nothing on the bottom except her tights and her garter. She had removed her underwear.

Sam was getting close, his hand moving at a rapid pace up and down his cock. All he wanted to do was grab her hips and fuck her until he knew she would have trouble walking the next day.

The next picture sent him spiraling into his orgasm, the tightness in his stomach releasing in waves. His cum dripped down his dick and hand as he came with a loud shout.

Collapsing back into the bed, he slowly stroked, riding out the end of his orgasm. His head was still spinning.

Another picture. She was completely nude now. He remembered what he had promised.

_Sexy as hell, baby. You’re amazing_. He sent with a picture of his spent cock.

He wiped at the sheen of sweat covering his forehead, waiting for her to respond. He got off the bed carefully, moving towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he returned to the bedroom, he saw she had responded.

_Looks delicious. Wish I was there._

_I wish you’d been here too. But, I loved that._

_Me too._

Then another text from her, a picture of three different outfits, all in the style he adored.

_I wonder what I am going to wear tomorrow.._.

Sam smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
